1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a monitor, and more particularly, to a method of and a system for automatically setting a display mode of a monitor, and a recording medium having a display mode setting program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A monitor is a display apparatus outputting a video signal transmitted from a signal source, such as a computer, etc., thereon. The monitor is provided with an electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) storing enhanced display information data (EDID) containing a model number necessary for a monitor driver of the computer system to recognize the monitor, the kind of applicable resolution, and the resolution recommended by a monitor vendor, etc.
When the monitor is installed in a computer system, the monitor driver adapted to the monitor is automatically or manually detected. In the case of the automatic detection, the computer reads the EDID from the EEPROM of the monitor through a display data channel (DDC) when an operating system having a plug and play (PnP) function boots up the computer system.
After the monitor driver is detected, a user can set a display mode of the monitor with the monitor driver on the basis of the resolution, a frequency, etc., supported by a video card of the computer system.
However, the user generally knows little information on the resolution, colors, etc., supported by the video card, and therefore it is difficult for the user to optimize the display mode of the monitor. Thus, the user cannot use maximum capabilities of the monitor and the video card.
Further, when the monitor is replaced with a new one, if the existing display mode is applied to the new monitor because it is difficult for the user to set a new display mode for the new monitor, a screen of the monitor flickers or has a low quality because the existing display mode may be not adapted to the new monitor.